Once Upon A Time One Shots
by SamanthaLovesDL50
Summary: Some Once Upon A Time One Shots feel free to request some if you like. :)
1. Emma Might Know Maleficent's Daughter

Samantha was at Granny's diner with Hook, Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming and Henry. They were trying to figure out what to do with the info the "Author" had given them. About the savior aka Emma going dark.

"I'm going after Gold. He made this happen. He needs to pay for it." Emma said. Samantha looked at her and shook her head. Knowing that if she went after her father that wouldn't be good. Samantha was also worried about the fact her mother Belle wasn't there. But she shrugged it off.

"Careful don't go after him half corked." Hook said Samantha nodded at that.

"Yeah take it from me. Going after him is the worst thing you can do. Trust me I seen what he can and will do to people." Samantha told her honestly. Thinking back to the men he was tutoring and was going to skin alive but then her mother Belle let the men go.

"Yeah Hook is right he wants you angry." Charming said trying to reason with her. Samantha growled at him. She heard how Snow and Charming took Maleficent's baby and what they did to it. So at the moment she hated them.

"Yeah will I am angry it doesn't mean he is going to get what he is after. Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella yeah. But that's regret. Not darkness. I think we all done something we regretted." She said looking at her parents. Clearly she was pissed at them too for what they did. "Right now I need to focus on one thing. That is how to keep Gold and the Author from causing any more damage."

"Kill Cruella wasn't your fault...will it is. But it was a mistake Emma. You didn't know she couldn't hurt Henry or kill him. So you did what you thought was best. I would had done the same thing. But don't go after my dad. That will only give him what he wants." Samantha told her.

Samantha was of course reading everybody's mind as they spoke. But then she read Maleficent's mind as she walked into the diner.

"She's not here to hurt us." She told everybody softly. So they would do something that would make Maleficent turn on them.

"I might be able to help with that." Maleficent said. Samantha gotten up and moved beside Emma. "It now appears we have a common foe Rumpelstiltskin." Samantha looked confused at first. But then she read Maleficent's mind more and she gotten it.

"But he brought you back to life." Charming said looking confused himself. Samantha looked at him then back at Maleficent.

"To help himself not me. Cruella's death only confirmed that." Maleficent replied.

"Ah so you want to turn on him before he turns on you." Hook said getting it. Regina was smirking as she said.

"I knew Gold couldn't keep the dragon on her leash for long." Samantha's eyes went wide at that. Thinking of everything Maleficent has done and what she could do to the whole town now. Not good at all.

"What do you want?" Snow asked in a tone. Samantha growled and was about to go after her. But Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. Samantha just sighed and looked at Maleficent again.

"Nothing from you." Maleficent told Snow flat out. "But your daughter..." She said looking at Emma. "I hear has a talent for finding people. Also that Samantha can read minds. I think they both can help me." Samantha nodded at that reading her mind more. Knowing what Maleficent needed help with. "I'm in." She told her.

"Yeah I do who do you want found?" Emma asked Maleficent.

"My daughter." Maleficent said softly.

"She's alive?" Snow gasped out.

"Yes she survived the journey to this land. The journey you sent her on." Maleficent told her. Snow and Charming looked away feeling guilty. Samantha smirked thinking they deserved it and much worse for what they did. Sam was normally a good kid but when it came to hurting the people she cared about. It was hell to pay. Maleficent is Sam's cousin and even with all the bad stuff Maleficent done in the past. Sam still loved and cared for her deeply.

"You want to pro vent Rumpelstiltskin from doing whatever it is he wants? What better way then leaving this town and helping me?" Maleficent continued. Samantha nodded at that thinking it was a win-win. They could help Mal and get away from her father at the same time. To stop him for a while and figure out what they could do next.

"I'm not running away from Gold." Emma said Samantha groaned at that.

"It's not running away from him. It's hindering him." Maleficent told Emma. Samantha looked at Emma.

"It is a win-win. Face it we both know what Maleficent can do to everybody. If we help her the dragon in her might settle a little bit. This will also give us time to think about what to do about my father and his plans." Samantha said. Emma knew Sam was right.

"What do you know about her?" Emma asked.

"Just what the dark one showed me. That she was banished to this world. 30 years ago. To a place called called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple and they named her Lilith." Maleficent said.

"No." Emma said running out of the diner.

"Emma what is it?" Hook tried asking her. He looked at Sam. "Do you know?" Samantha nodded turning to face them.

"She thinks she might know her from the past. So I have to tell mama that I am leaving and make sure she will be okay. No doubt in my mind dad would be going after her. Regina can you handle Emma?" When Regina nodded at Samantha. Sam ran out of the diner to go looking for her mom.  



	2. Zelena is back

Samantha had went to New York with her father Gold trying to figure out some things on the Author. To save him. Gold's heart was turning black and he was losing his ability to love. Along with his life slowly. But soon due to the fact they were in a place without magic. So Gold couldn't use magic to protect himself. He had fallen over having a what the mortal's small brains would call. "A heart attack." Samantha had gone out and stolen a potion or what was supposed to be a potion. That heals broken hearts. So it should help her dad.

When Samantha gotten back with it. She handed it to her dad. She laid down on his bed in the hospital room. Looking around. It was strange all the weird stuff mortals use to "heal" people. Where back home Sam would had just to simply wave her hands over the person or animal to heal them. She watched her dad drink it then look at his chest.

"It's not working. Why isn't it working?" Her father said throwing the battle at the wall.

"Because it's not real magic." Marian or more like somebody who looked like Marian said as she walked into the room holding another bottle. That looked just like the same one Sam given her dad. Samantha gotten up ready to protect her dad. Knowing that even without her mind reading powers that something was wrong with her. Marian just smirked and stabbed Samantha in the arm with a needle giving her some weird drugs. That made Samantha pass out falling onto the floor asleep. Samantha was only able to hear everything going on around her. Nothing else no way she could help.

"What?" Her father said softly shocked.

"I tried to convince your daughter to let you die. But she wouldn't listen to reason. So here I am." Zelena said holding up the bottle for Gold to see.

"You switched the bottles." Gold gasped out weakly.

"I did." Marian said with a nod. "The one you drink wont cure your heart. But it will lower the affects of sudden cold and flu systems. Don't worry it's none drowsy. Oh and don't worry about your daughter by the way. She will be okay she is only sleeping. She will be awake again in a few hours."

"Why are you doing this? I done you no harm." Gold said panting.

"It's not exactly true." Marian said reaching for her necklace. She twirled it a bit so the magic would make her change back into the Zelena form.

"Zelena..." Gold said panting even more trying to sit up. "How is that even possible?"

"Important magic dear. Never travel between two realms without it. You remember the six leaf clover from Oz don't you?" Zelena asked taping her fingers on it. "Quite the effective glimmer spell."

"But...I...killed you." Gold gasped out.

"Mm you tried." Zelena said looking at him. "But when you stabbed me in that jail cell. I didn't die. My life form simply fled my body before it shattered. I had somewhere to go. Or should I say sometime?"

"You followed Emma through the time portal." Gold said pointing at her. Catching on to what she met.

"That I did. And when I relished what Emma had planned for Marian. I had to get in why the getting in was good. So I buoyed my time watching Emma and her one handed lover. Run around trying to right there mistakes. When I saw they where planning on bring Robbin's wife back I mean..." Zelena started laughing. "inspiration struck. And then I stuck. For a few careless moments they left her unattended. That was all I needed. I killed her and then I became her. I took her form. You know? It wasn't easy not being me. But...knowing it would ruin Regina's happiness." Zelena let out a deep sigh. "I mean it made every dull moment in her body worth it." Zelena said chuckling.

"Marian never made the trap to StoryBrooke" Gold gasped out.

"No." Zelena said laughing. "No dear. It was me all along. And you know? No one has been wiser? Not her husband. Not even her child. And she is as dead as..." Zelena said moving closer right into Rumple's face. "Your son. Oh.." Zelena said clicking her tongue. "I suppose that means you never revenged his death. That you failed. Oops." Zelena said as Gold let out a few gasps. As the machine start beeping. She grinned as she tapped on Gold's chest listening to it. "Hallow what a beautiful echo." She said as she quickly kicked Samantha and the needle under the bed to hide them both. Thankfully Sam was small enough to fit.

She then moved back quickly holding her hands together. "Oh please help him." She gasped out faking the she cared about him for the mortals. So they wouldn't risk catching on to anything. 


	3. Regina Kidnapping Belle and Samantha

Samantha was walking along the road in the Enchanted Frost. Holding her mother Belle's hand. They where moving away from Sam's father the dark one due to the things he was doing. When Regina aka the Evil Queen walked up beside them. Samantha tried to hide behind her mother scared and tired. She shook like a tiny leaf.

"Mm running from someone. The question is master or lover?" Regina said looking at Belle and Samantha. Sam had let out a little whimper and Belle picked her up holding her close. She then looked at Regina. "Oh master and lover." Regina said looking ahead as they walked. She smirked then looked at them both.

"Now it seems you got a very tired little girl there who is going to pass out soon. Soon you will also get tired of holding her and it looks like rain. So I can let you both stay at my place for tonight." Regina said thinking of the plan. Belle looked at her rubbing Sam's back.

"Really? You would do that for us?" She asked her. Regina nodded.

"Of course I would. Come on my place is just up the road." She lead them towards her castle. She then lead them inside smirking. "Guards lock them up. Oh and rip that annoying little brat away from her mother. What I got planned I can't have that little brat around."

Belle's eyes went wide. She quickly turned to try and get away. But soon a guard had a hold of her. Another one was trying to pull Sam out of her arms. But Belle wouldn't let up that easy. Regina just waved her hand putting a sleeping spell on Belle. The guard was then able to take Sam away from her.

"Mama!" Samantha screamed out trying to kick and hit at the guard to get away from him. To get back to her mother. But she wasn't strong enough so she was taken away. 


	4. Not really friendly Meeting with Merida

Samantha was following Emma closely in the Enchanted Forest. Trying to help her catch some blue light thing. That was supposed to help Emma get rid of the dark magic inside her. Samantha couldn't help but think why didn't they ever use it on her father? When he was the dark one? But she shrugged it off and kept following Emma.

Another woman came along and grabbed it. She stuffed it into her bag. Then ran off.

"Hey hey! I need that!" Emma cried out as she stopped running to catch her breath. "Stop!" Emma yelled out holding her hand out. Using her magic to knock the woman over.

The woman gotten up and held up her bow and arrow. "Back off Lassie." She said warning her. "My aim is true. Don't test me."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." Emma told her.

"So that was just a wee magical love tap?" The other woman asked her. Samantha stayed behind a tree watching them closely. Looking at the woman's bag. She was waiting for the perfect moment to get it or at least the thing inside it that they needed. "Oh I met my fair share of witches. I know when I see a witch. Witch." She said to Emma.

"No I'm not a witch." Emma said stepping a bit closer. "I was cursed with dark magic."

"I don't see what the difference is." The other woman said.

"I have to get rid of it." Emma said pointing to her bag. "So the whisper-wisp was the only way."

"You want to be rid of it?" The other woman asked Emma.

"Differently." Emma said softly.

"Aye I know what that's like. It's a terrible fate to be cursed. Just be glad your not a bear." The other woman said lowering her bow and arrow. Emma looked at her kind of weird. The other woman shook her head. "Oh never mind. Look I wish I could help you. But I need the wisp too. For my kingdom, for my family. So I'm afraid your going to have to fight me for it." She said holding her fists up.

"What?" Emma asked her.

"I'm willing to fight for it if you are." The other woman said looking Emma up and down. "No magic." She added as a after thought.

Samantha meanwhile looked at Emma holding up her hand. Singling her to fight why they are fighting she would be able to use her magic to get the bag without her noticing.  



	5. Finally Finding Anna

Samantha was out by the lake with Elsa and Emma. She was trying to help Elsa find Anna. But no luck. Emma was trying to get Elsa to come with her so she could give the necklace to the fairies so they could break the Snow Queens curse. But Samantha and Elsa wont about to give up on Anna.

"Anna wherever you are. Whatever happened to you all them years ago. I'm so sorry I didn't find you. I still have faith. I know your out there somewhere. I wont give up hope. I just wish...I wish you where with me now." Elsa said tearfully.

"Elsa come on." Emma said walking over grabbing Elsa's hand. Elsa held her hand out showing the necklace and that it was glowing. Samantha walked over.

"What the...it stopped then started again." She said softly going back to looking around for Anna. Knowing that it was a sign she was alive and out there still. Soon it started to get really windy.

"Somethings happening..." Emma said.

"Do you think it's my aunts spell?" Elsa asked them both.

"I don't know." Emma said. Samantha looked at them both. Then at the water pointing to it.

"Look!" She yelled out.

"What is that?" Elsa asked backing up a little bit.

"It looks like on of them water portals." Samantha said looking at it closely. Soon some magic blasted them all back. Samantha sat up with them and looked at the trunk that was now on the land. Soon the trunk opened and Anna and Kristoff gotten out coughing up water. Elsa gotten up onto her feet.

"Anna?" She asked. When Anna looked up at her. Elsa cried out cheerfully. "Anna!" As she ran over to her. Samantha and Emma soon gotten up there self's.

"Elsa." Anna said happily looking at her sister. They then started talking really fast so nobody could really understand them.

"It's like you wished it." Emma said thinking about it.

"My necklace..." Anna said looking at it. "It was the wishing star."

"It's a amazing miracle. But a cold miracle and we are all wet. So..." Kristoff said shaking. Samantha took off her jacket she was wearing handing it to him.

"It's pink but hey it will help warm you up. Face it real men wear pink." She joked with him.

"Yes..." Emma said looking around. "We need to get Anna back to the fairies right away. She might be able to stop the spell."

"Wait there is something I have to do first." Elsa said hugging Anna tightly. Samantha stepped over and when Elsa pulled back out of the hug.

"My turn. Hey twin little red." She giggled hugging Anna tightly. Anna smiled at Sam.

"Hey girlie I missed you so much." Anna whispered to her. Anna and Sam were always best friends same with Sam and Elsa even though Elsa had shut them out for all them years.

Anna and Samantha called each other there little red head twin. Because of the fact they both were born with red hair. It was just a cute thing they did as kids that stuck. 


	6. Anna and Sam first meet

Samantha was eating the breakfast her mother Belle had made for her with her father. When this woman came in who's name she learned later on was Anna.

"Is there something wrong with your skin?" Anna has asked him. Samantha looked at her shaking her head trying to tell her it was best not to say something like that.

"Not that there seems to be anything wrong with your skin." Anna quickly said. Samantha groaned getting up.

"I'll deal with her." She told her father grabbing her hand leading her out.

"Look my father is the dark one...it is best not to say stuff like that to him. You seem sweet but he doesn't take that into account when he tortures people." Samantha told her softly. 


	7. Mr Gold Might Die

Samantha was standing beside her mother Belle looking over her father. Rumpelstiltskin who was in a kind of comma. Sam was her mom move the hair off of his face. Sam knew that they might lose him. But she held her tears back trying to stay strong for them both. Sam grabbed her mom's hand giving her a light squeeze. Even though being the dark one's daughter wasn't easy. Sam knew deep down he loved her and Sam loved her dad to death. Sam had tried everything she had in her power to heal her father and bring him back. After the darkness was sucked out of him and put into Emma. But like everybody else. Sam's powers had there limits. Blue had walked over to them.

"Belle Sam you should be out helping them with Emma." Samantha frowned wondering why. She started to read Blue's mind.

"I don't think he will be around much longer. I know Sam couldn't handle seeing him die." Sam read. Samantha looked at her mother deciding not to tell her that. Her mom had been through enough pain.

"If he goes I want to be here with him." Belle said to Blue. Blue had waved her hand around making a rose in a glass appear. She handed it to Belle.

"This rose is now tied to your husband. As long as there is still petals. On the rose he is alive." Belle nodded as she took it. She looked at Sam.

"Come on sweetie. Now normally I wouldn't let you go on something like this. But we really need all the help we can get." Belle told her scared Sam might get hurt. But she knew if they had any chance of saving Emma they would need Sam's powers. Samantha nodded going to leave with her. But Blue grabbed her arm.

"I know you know what I was thinking. Just don't tell Belle and be careful." Samantha nodded at Blue before running to catch up with her mom.


	8. What Happened?

After Hook tried getting Henry to change the story and he found out that he couldn't. Because Henry broken the pen. They had went to Samantha.

"Sam you can control the weather right?" Hook asked her. Samantha looked at him crossing her arms.

"Yeah I seem to remember I almost made your ship go down in that really big storm I made. Doesn't pay to go after my father. Why do you ask?" Samantha asked him growling. Hook was just let's say the only one handed pirate Sam would cut off the other hand on.

"Can you make a twister portal to take use to were Emma is?" Henry quickly asked before Sam and Hook could get into yet another fight. Samantha sighed shaking her head.

"No that is one of the limits my power has. I tried it a few times but nothing works. Trust me I tried it and everything else to get back home to the Entrenched Forest. Away from them moving pictures that I swear are mocking me." She said glaring at the TV.

"Yeah and them talking phones enough talking about this strange world we are in. What will we do now?" Hook asked. Samantha thought about it pacing.

"Zelena..." She said turning and looking at them. "I read a while back you need something from home to open a portal like that. Also that if it works it weakens you. Now Zelena has that six leaf clover from Oz right? Now if you two go and break her out of her room get that cuff off of her wrist. Have her make the portal. We can use it to get to were Emma is. If we have something of Emma's right?" She said to them slowly. They nodded catching on.

"You guys get Zelena and I'll get the others. Tell them the plan." Samantha ran off.

A few minutes later. Samantha had ran to the street with her mom, Snow, Charming, and Regina. To where Zelena was already waiting. Zelena had the cuff off and she called the twister using the clover. That of course weakened her. Regina quickly put the cuff back on her wrist. So Zelena couldn't use any more magic. Everybody then ran into Granny's diner. Where they joined up with Granny, the dwarfs and pretty much everybody else in Story Brooke. Regina had waved Emma's dagger over the blanket. Soon the twister came and picked up Granny's. Samantha screamed and grabbed a hold of the bar and her mom's hand tightly. She looked at Snow and Charming and there baby keeping a close eye on the child. When they landed in a place called Camelot. Why the Charming's, Regina and Hook went looking for Emma. Samantha stayed back with her mom. She went to were her mom sat the rose in the glass that was tied to her father. She saw one of the Petals had fallen down. She remembered what Blue said to her mom and her.

"As long as it has petals your husband is still alive." Samantha waved her hand over it trying to make the petal go back onto the rose. But it wouldn't work. She wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Her mom walked over grabbing her shoulder.

"He will be okay. Let's go help Granny who is freaking out." Samantha nodded and went to help Granny trying to get the things to work in her diner again. They gotten the back up generators to work. But sadly the deep fryers where fried. Samantha had looked out the window.

"Emma is right outside...she doesn't look creepy like dad did..." Sam said shocked. Maybe there was hope yet. Samantha ran outside with Belle and the others.

They where soon following some knights hoping that they could help Emma that way. That was the last thing Samantha and everybody remembered. Everybody but Emma that is. Before something pulled them away from there. Soon Granny's diner had landed back in Story Brooke. Samantha groaned looking at her hand which was holding her mom's hand in a death grip. Sam had gotten up and help her mom up. She looked at the weird outfits her and her mom and will everybody else was wearing. Samantha don't remember ever owning a dress or wearing one like the one she had on. What happened?

"Wheres Emma?" Snow asked and it was that moment. Samantha noticed everybody but Emma was in the diner. The last she remembered was the fact Emma was with them too.

"Our memories are gone again...the last I remember was following them knights with Emma in the front of us...holding Hook's hand." Samantha ran over to hook reaching down for her boot that she wasn't wearing. "Okay my boots and knife that I keep in one of them is missing...so.." She grabbed another one off of the counter then held it up to Hooks neck.

"What did you do to Emma and the rest of us? Tell me Hooker!" She screamed in his face.


	9. It Is Easier To Hate The Dark One

Samantha was in her father's shop. Crawled up on the floor beside the couch her father was laying on. Her mother Belle was trying to distract herself from the fact he might be dying. Doing inventory of all things. Soon Hook walked into the shop. Samantha quickly read his mind having not had a pleasant past with him. Along with the rest of her family. Once she knew he wasn't there to kidnap them or try to hurt them again or try to kill her father. She calmed down and watched him closely.

"True loves kiss. I need to know why it didn't work for you and the bloody crocodile." Hook said looking at Belle. Samantha perked up at that. She always wondered that too. Her parents never really told her about there past before Samantha came to be. Other then the chipped cup story. That was Sam's most favorite story ever.

"Will it did work. The first time. It awoke the men behind the beast. But Rumple got scared of a life with power. And he choose power over love." Belle told him. Samantha looked at her dad giving his hand she was holding that whole time a light squeeze. Belle continued "He pulled away from and from then on. The darkness forever took over him." Belle sighed before saying. "You know a curse isn't a curse anymore. When the affected wants it."

"Yeah will that wont be a problem with Emma." Hook said turning to leave the shop.

"Killian! Wait!" Belle called out. "I know you think you can handle the dark one..." Hook cut her off.

"I battled him for a long time. I'm still here." Samantha shook her head.

"It's not the same thing..." She choked out. Belle given Sam a look telling her to but out. Samantha nodded and looked at her dad.

"But you where trying to kill him. And now..." Belle said shaking her head. "It's far easier to hate the dark one then it is to love one. Be careful." Belle said close to tears. Samantha gotten up and walked over to her mom giving her a small hug. 


	10. A Fury?

Samantha and Belle where flipping through the books trying to find something on the tree thing that took Robbin. Finally Belle found something. They went to take it to Regina. Before they stepped into the room Sam's father was laying where Regina was talking to him. Sam read Regina's mind seeing how she blamed Rumple for making her the Evil Queen and how she was going to prove to everybody she can be the savior. Samantha sighed at that. Hoping she can if not everybody was doomed. Emma was one of them now she is the dark one.

"Regina." Belle called out as she stepped into the room. "I've found something." They all went into the other room. Belle set the book down pointing to the page.

"A fury?" Regina asked.

"A demon sent from the underworld to collect the unpaid price of magic." Belle told her. Samantha frowned that met the six weeks nobody could remember somebody used magic and didn't pay the price. Sam just hoped it wasn't her. That she was hurting somebody again. A few times before her magic went wrong and she ended up hurting the people she cared most for. She didn't mean too. It just happened.

"Someone used magic in Camelot and didn't pay up." Belle nodded at that.

"I hope it wasn't me..." Sam said softly looking scared. Belle rubbed her arm and that helped calm her down.

"Yeah but Regina the fury doesn't just come for any price. It comes when the price of magic is alive." Belle told her. Regina looked worried as she said.

"Robbin...you mean that demon is here to drag him to the underworld?" Belle nodded at her.

"Yeah but the portal only opens when the moon reaches the highest peak." She told her.

"Then there is still some time to stop it." Regina said walking away.

"It's not that simple." Belle said grabbing Regina's arm to stop her. "I'm afraid there's only one way to save Robbin Hood. Someone has to give there life in his place." Regina's thoughts ran wild and Sam read them all.

"No! You come to fair to give your life for him! We will find another way. We need you more then ever. We need a new savior. Who else is it going to be? You have to step up. Figure out how to deal with that thing without giving your life. With our help." Sam told her.

"Damn it get out of my head and stop bossing me around." Regina scuffed before using her magic to teleport herself out of there. 


	11. A Ball In Camelot

Samantha was at the ball in Camelot wearing a pretty pink princess grown when her mom wore a light blue grown. Samantha and her mom stayed by the rose that was connected to Sam's father watching it. Sam sobbed seeing more and more petals fall. But soon Grumpy walked over.

"You know what I see when I look at that rose? Hope." He said. Belle looked confused.

"Hope? But every petal that falls is another petal closer to his death." Grumpy then said.

"Yeah but every petal that stays means another chance to save him." Belle smiled at that before asking Grumpy.

"Would you like to dance?" Samantha watched them walk off to dance. She sighed feeling behind and bored. When she lived in the Enchanted Forest she used to love the balls and going to them. But now this one her girlfriend couldn't come. If she did she would be in danger due to her past. So Sam decided to stay behind with the rose. 


	12. Trying to figure out how to get Merlin o

Samantha was with her mom, Regina and Emma in Camelot trying to figure out how to free the powerful wizard Merlin from the tree. So he could help they free Emma from the tree.

"If only we can talk to him...I mean clearly he would know what was used to trap him in there...then we can figure out how to free him." Samantha said pacing around.

"Sam you might be onto something..." Regina said to her. Sam looked at her.

"I was only kidding...it is not like a tree can talk back. Or anything...yet I seen weirder things happen...like the talking candle..." Samantha said crossing her arms.

"We can with this." Belle said holding up the book she had opened pointing to the picture.

"A mushroom? How is that going to help us?" Samantha asked softly. "It is not like mom is making her famous pasta...great now I want pasta..." Sam said softly.

"No it is a magical toadstool that let's us talk to anybody in a different realm or form even if they are there by magic. I promise you when we get Emma saved and get back home I'll make you pasta. But not right now." Belle promised Samantha. Sam nodded taking the book from her mom to read up on the toadstool herself. 


	13. Trying to find a make a healing spell

Samantha was back in Storybrooke with her mother Belle in her father's shop. Trying to help her find something. Something that touched him when he was still a men before he became the dark one. In order to make a healing spell. Samantha hoped it would work for she tried healing him herself with everything she had and it didn't work. Sam didn't even bother asking her mom to try true loves kiss. For she knew it wouldn't work. She could tell her mom didn't feel the same way she used to. Sam could tell her mom was seeing somebody knew. She just didn't know how or what. Charming had walked into the shop why Samantha was in the back trying to find something there. But she could hear Charming and Belle talking.

"What are you doing?" Charming asked Belle.

"I'm trying to make a healing spell I almost got everything I need. There is one thing missing. Something that touched Rumple when he was still a men." She told him. Charming nodded.

"Did anybody come in here to get anything like a magic bean?" Charming asked her.

"No nobody been in hang on." Belle went to the back. "Has anybody been in the shop why I was in the library?" She asked Samantha who had stayed in the shop all day. Sam shook her head.

"No mama." She said grabbing a old photo album that she found. Belle went back out to talk to Charming and Charming took something that is supposed to help in some way. 


	14. Rumple is waking up and he went missing

Samantha and Belle where still trying to make the healing spell to save Rumple when they both where very hungry and tried. So they went to Granny's. Granny had handed them both what they ordered which was a sandwich each.

"Now you both need some real food. Sit down." Samantha looked at her. "I can fix it." She waved her hand over her sandwich making it full of candy and covered in candy. "Hehe fixed." She said giggling.

"That doesn't count as real food." Granny said. Belle looked at the rose which only had one petal left on it.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." She said about to leave. But Granny grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Is that supposed to happen?" She asked nodding to the rose which the petals where reacting there sleeves.

"He's waking up..." Belle said shocked. Samantha jumped up and down.

"Daddy is going to be okay." She cheered out. As Belle dropped her plate before yelling out.

"Just put this on my tab for next time." Before she left. Sam being Sam copied her mom dropping her plate too giggling. Wanting to be just like her. She then ran after her mom. They ran back to the shop to the bed her father Rumple was laying on. They stopped looking around the room.

"Where is he?" Belle asked looking around. Samantha looked at her.

"He is not here...if he was I'll be able to read his mind...but I am not getting anything." She told her. 


	15. Rumple is awake and missing

After Samantha and Belle went back to where her father was laying when the rose petals reattached themselves to the rose. When the found out Rumple was missing. They ran out to find the others. Samantha over heard Regina asking who Henry's girlfriend was. She made a face confused. Not sure who she was ether. As her mom ran up to Snow, Charming and Regina.

"It's Rumple he's missing." Belle said. Samantha stepped in.

"Don't forget the most important part he is awake...we need to find him now." She said quickly.


	16. Breaking into Regina's house

Samantha was going to Emma's house with her mother Belle. Regina and of course Hook. They had Henry keeping Emma busy so they could break in. Regina went to open the door but Emma had a protection spell cast on it. Regina quickly pulled her hand back feeling the magic hit it.

"Are you okay Regina?" Sam asked her softly. Regina nodded and then hook said.

"She clearly doesn't want you to go in and mess things up." Regina scuffed and said.

"Do you want to try pirate?" Hook shook his head.

"I know she doesn't want me going in." Samantha thought maybe Emma might let her in. She went to try it but Belle hold her back. Belle then said knowing the one person she would let in.

"Henry...she would let him in. Do you have anything of his?" She asked Regina. Regina waved her hand making his scruff appear in it.

"Now I do." She put the scruff over the door handle and used it to help her open the door. They all went inside and into the basement. Where Emma didn't want Hook to go at all. They found the sword that a hero had to pull out. Hook went to try and pull it out. But Regina quickly stepped in to stop him.

"I can't believe I am saying this. But it might be booby trapped." She said warning him. Hook just looked at her.

"I didn't know you cared." He said and Regina given him a look.

"I don't." Samantha read her mind and found out. She does care about him. Maybe even more then care about him. But she kept that to herself.

"Maybe Regina's and my magic can get it out somehow?" Sam asked softly. Belle shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that sweetie..." She trailed off seeing some rope on the ground. She walked over and picked it up.

"Rumple was here and now he is gone." She said dropping it. Samantha looked at her confused trying to figure out how she knew that from the rope. But reading her mind she knew Belle saw his foot prints on the good. So that was enough proof for them.

They looked around the rest of the house and then left. Regina had found Emma's dream catcher on the way out. She took it with her. Samantha looked at it. Wondering if she could use it to try and get her memories and everybody elses back.


End file.
